


Roleplay

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [54]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, Korrasami Month 2017, prompt: roleplay, silly and a little bit twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: “So,” Asami said, arriving back home and approaching Korra while she was enjoying some tea, “I was browsing at the sex boutique--”After Korra cleaned up the tea she’d sprayed all over the kitchen, she said, “Continue.”





	Roleplay

“So,” Asami said, arriving back home and approaching Korra while she was enjoying some tea, “I was browsing at the sex boutique--” 

After Korra cleaned up the tea she’d sprayed all over the kitchen, she said, “Continue.” 

Asami smirked. “Like I said, I was loading up on supplies when I stumbled into their costume section.” 

“Costumes? At a… an adult store?” 

“Korra, have I ever told you how adorable it is you still blush about sex? We’re in our thirties.” 

“I’m aware! But go on. What’s the deal with the costumes?” 

“Well, some people find it enjoyable to pretend to be something else in the bedroom. Maybe something they do not get to be in their regular lives.” 

“Like what? A pirate?” 

“Among other things, yes. Has the idea really never occurred to you?” 

“I’m the Avatar. What could be sexier than that?” Korra grinned. 

Asami smiled, crossed her arms, and waited. 

Korra’s eyes went wide. “Flameo, there’s costumes of _ me _ ?!” 

“Both of us, actually,” Asami smirked, setting the back she’d brought from the store on the counter beside her. 

“I… that’s… that’s demeaning! The Avatar is a respected, sacred position! To think that they’d reduce it to something so… so… what hairstyle did they show?” 

“They had a whole assortment of wigs, though hairpieces aren’t commonly used in roleplay.” 

“Oh. Oka-… you sound pretty well-versed in this.” 

“I… may have asked questions. Anyway, you were mad?” 

“Right!” Korra got up, began pacing. “How dare they use my image for a cheap yuan! I have half a mind to--”

“They had Lin and Kya, too.” 

Korra stopped, mid-sentence, mouth working as she looked at her wife. “Really?”

Asami didn’t respond, instead removing two discretely-wrapped boxes from the bag, and laying them on the counter. She looked at Korra, one eyebrow raised. 

Korra licked her lips. “I call Lin.” 

“I knew you would. Just didn’t know if you wanted her Chief uniform or her President uniform.” 

“Tough choice.”

“I bought both. The president one will fit over the soft armor. It’s an extra layer of clothes to take off.” 

“I love you.” 

 

**

 

“Lin!” Kya said excitedly. “Guess what I found.” 

Lin took one look at her partner, and sighed. “Something naughty, I’m guessing.” 

Lin smirked. “Oh, yeah! Here, let me go change!” 

“If you insist,” Lin said, sighing outwardly, but grinning inwardly. Kya had a delightfully kinky streak that kept Lin discovering more and more new things about herself in spite of how old she was getting. How she managed to land such a vivacious woman was beyond her, but she thanked the spirits every day for it. “What is it?” she called through the bathroom door. “Some racy lingerie?” 

“I told you, I’m not wearing any more of that until you do.” 

Lin rolled her eyes. “I’ll think about it! I still think I’d be too awkward to make it sexy.” 

“Maybe I like the awkward!” Kya called back. “Okay, prepare yourself.” 

Lin trained her eyes on the door, but was still shocked to see Kya dressed in a black-and-red jacket and pants, clearly based on Asami Sato’s fighting attire. But form-fitting, elastic, with the chest panel half open and showing some well-supported decolletage. She even had some totally non-functional goggles pulled up into her hair. “Kya… what… I mean, wow, but what?” 

Kya smirked, then tossed a box at Lin. “Just a bit of fun. They’ve caused us no end of trouble over the years. I thought stepping into their shoes a little might be… enlightening.” 

Lin gave the box a dubious look. “You want me to be the Avatar? Shouldn’t you be the Avatar? You’re the waterbender with all the energy.” 

“Why would I want to play the person closer to myself?” Kya said, a hand on her hip. “You better hurry and get dressed. I have a feeling one or the other of us will be captured by bad guys soon, and need rescuing.” 

Lin chuckled. “Whatever you say, Mrs. Sato. You’re the only person who can truly tame the wild Avatar.” 

“I look forward to taming you,” Kya purred, positively writhing as she leaned against the door. “Hurry up, though. A billionaire always gets what she wants.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Lin said, stepping past Kya into the bathroom with the box in her hands. 

 

**

 

“Asami, my love!” Bolin said, the pelt riding up his knee as he raised his foot defiantly onto the bed. His wolf-tailed wig had gone akilter, but he was on a roll. “Fear not! For I, Avatar Korra, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, will never rest until the forces that keep us apart are no more! We--”

“Bo,” Opal said, lightly tied up on the bed in an extremely low-cut Future Industries uniform. “I don’t think you really get what we’re trying to do here.”  

“Oh. What should I be doing different?” 

Opal rolled her eyes. “Let’s switch, and I’ll show you.” 

“Ooh! I love when Asami rescues Korra! It’s so sweet!” 

He untied her wrists, then she tied his. “So, what  _ are _ we going to do?” 

Opal smirked, fishing through the bag and taking out a shock gauntlet. 

“UM,” Bolin said, “Those things are pretty dangerous, Opal. And they kinda hurt. A lot.” 

“Don’t worry, it’s not real,” Opal said. “All this one does is vibrate.” 

“Oh,” Bolin said. “OH!” Bolin grinned. 

 

**

 

Mako’s face had flushed as red as Tsu Ying had ever seen it, and she was shaking from restrained laughter. 

“I won’t do it,” he said, closing the box with the Korra costume. 

“No?” Tsu Ying squeaked, little strained noises escaping from her nose. “That’s okay, I got an Asami one, too. You’re a better match for her coloration anyway.” Her voice turned into more and more of a squeak as she went on. 

“You’re enjoying this too much.” 

Tsu Ying’s lips were pressed tight. Tears were welling in her sparkling eyes as she nodded. 

“I’m not wearing any of these.” 

“Me, though.” 

“Tsu Ying--”

She squealed. 

Mako sighed, and handed her back the Korra costume. One look at the resignation on his face, and she bowled onto her side, cackling. 

 

**

 

“Hey, Jinora!” 

Jinora looked up from her desk, where she was studying a new ancient scroll. Well, new to her, obviously. “What is it, Ikki? And why are you rooting through my closet?” 

“I was looking for a spare robe since you grew out of yours and Hiya is about the size you used to be and she wants to see what she might look like if she was an airbender and I thought she might be really cute in robes so I thought I could use one of yours but now I’m looking in here and why do you have a Future Industries outfit like Asami’s?” 

“N...no reason!” Jinora said, feeling her face flushing. “Just take a robe if you want and go.” 

Ikki narrowed her eyes. “You’re hiding something.” 

“If I was, maybe I had some expectation that my own closet would be a private enough place to leave it.” 

Ikki gasped, and Jinora flushed harder. “It’s a sex thing isn’t it!?  _ Do you and Kai dress up! _ ” 

“You’re the one getting an airbender robe for your girlfriend!” 

“ _ OH MY GOSH! DOES KAI DRESS LIKE KORRA?! _ ”

“Ikki! Quiet down!” 

“HIYA AND I TOTALLY HAVE TO TRY THAT!!!” 

“ _ IKKI! _ ” 

 

**

 

“Oh, popular choice,” the clerk said as the man set an Avatar Korra costume on the counter. 

“It’s not for me,” the cloaked man said, his cheeks flushing somewhere between embarrassment and anger. 

“No judgment if it was,” the clerk smiled, ringing it up. The man was trying so hard to be nondescript, he stuck out like a sore thumb. “That’s fifty yuans.” 

“Fifty!” 

“Like I said, popular choice,” the clerk chuckled. “Also, made with quality, washable materials, and guaranteed not to tear.” 

The man grunted, squinting into his wallet and bringing it close to his eyes as he pulled out the proper bills. “Can’t believe she’s the most popular costume,” he muttered, sourly. 

“Most of the time, yeah. Had a bit of a spike for President Beifong earlier in the year, during her re-elect...” 

The man glared at the sudden silence. “What.” He and the clerk were both painfully aware that he had just been recognized. It was an even bet who was more pained by the realization--the clerk, or the former president. 

The clerk quietly took the money put the costume in a bag, and handed it over. Raiko left without another word. The clerk let out a long, long breath. 

 

** 

 

Asami walked past the bathroom, then stopped, registering what she’d seen. She padded backwards, and sure enough, Korra was flexing at herself in the mirror. 

Asami chuckled, stepping in and wrapping her arms around her wife. “Just reminding yourself of how gorgeous you are?” 

“You know it,” Korra chuckled, tilting her head back for a kiss. “You’re pretty gorgeous yourself.” 

“I’m wearing pajamas.” 

“And you’re wearing them well!” 

Asami snorted. “Alright, Korra. We’re both pretty attractive.”

“Attractive enough everybody wants to be us,” Korra winked. “But nobody can fake these muscles, however good the costume is!” 

Asami stood back, enjoying Korra’s impromptu show. “True,” she mused. “Though there are muscle suits there for the dedicated role players. 

Korra put her hands on her hips. “Now I really  _ am _ offended!” 

Asami snorted, dragging Korra back in for another kiss. “Want me to sue them? Defamation? A cease-and-desist maybe?” 

Korra shrugged. “Nah. Let people have their fun. The costumes probably don’t sell that much anyway.

“Probably not,” Asami said, knowing full well it wasn’t true. She’d bought the company out once she’d discovered the costumes existed, so she was well aware of their sales figures. “Speaking of, any plans for tonight?” 

“Hmm… Kyoshi?” Korra suggested. 

Asami nibbled Korra’s bare shoulder. “I’ll start putting on the makeup,” she purred. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated, and I love to chat! [Visit my tumblr! Say hi! Or at least enjoy the flood of Korrasami reblogs, haha! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
